Bananas!
by Blackbird Nite
Summary: Okay, okay, okay. So, It's me Len. When Master says that 'twincest' isn't getting approved by parents he friggin creates some one to be my new love interest thing is she is sme-xy But she's a bit out of control it's like "I love Len! I love *beep*! I love shotas in general!" so yeah I really like her but I don't know if we're gonna exceed friendship eff neru swears more than T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~L~

When the day starts treacherous, it usually ends the same way. Yes. Rin "gently nudged" me off my bed this morning.

"Kagamine!" she barked hastily.

The feeling of the cold, tile floor seeped into my bare skin. This cause my eyes to flutter open to catch glimpse of two, blurry Rins. They shook their heads. "Today!"

I suddenly remembered! Master wanted to meet with us at noon. Noboday knew what for, but seeing it was 11:30, I was screwed.

As the two Rins narrowed into one, I jumped onto my feet with my ninja powers! I stumbled to my drawer and pulled out my favourite outfit.

I, Kagamine Len, was about to have my life changed.

"Len-kun! I'm leaving!" I could also hear the jingling of keys.

"I'm... almost... Done!" I yelled in return, struggling to pull up my shorts. Made sense, seeing I was already wearing my shoes.

I raced to the front door. Rin was wearing a pink top and blue shorts.

"Oh, how original!" she snarled sarcastically, signalling me out the door.

As Rin locked up our apartment, I made my way to a small, blue car. Oh, joy. Luka-chan is driving us. What could make the day better?

Somehow, Rin had already slid herself into the passenger seat. A few greeting were exchanged as I furiously slammed the back door closed.

"SEATBELTS!" Luka screeched.

Rin-sama being the perfect, little girl had already sat fastened to her seat. While I, on the other hand, was yet to touch the leather band. Let's see what happens the day she's strapped in and the car explodes or something.

"Whatever," Luka replied to herself.

As we drove off, the four windows had gently glided open. While the girls were deep in silence, I slipped some pocky into my mouth. Rin quickly turned around and swatted it out the window.

"No!"

"B-but! my pocky!?"

_hmph._

We soon arrived to a genuinely blank building. When we entered the room, all of the laughter stopped, leaving Gumi snorting to herself.

Among the crowd, I saw Neru, Miku, Kaito, Gumi (obviously,) Meiko, Gakupo, and Haku. A brightly coloured crowd indeed. Then I saw Master with his *censored* eyes.

When we sat down -and Gumi quieted her laughter- Master began to speak.

"We are gathered here today for an announcement-"

"No joke," Neru sighed.

"Well, we've been losing viewers. This is bec-"

"It's all Teto's fault!" Neru interrupted again.

That's when Meiko picked up her phone and dropped it in her glass of water. Just, straight, dropped it into her glass of water.

"This is due to parents not approving of the Rin and Len, or twincest, ship... (who even thought of that name anyway?)"

As he continued, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Once. Twice. Useless.

"-Long story short, Len has a new assigned love interest and we have a new vocaloid."

Everyone was shocked. Even Master's usually *censored* voice quivered. Neru jokingly punched my arm, followed by me rubbing away the pain.

"At precisely 3 o' clock, I want a small welcoming party to meet her at _Fukigawa Studio. _You hear that, Len?"

Gumi and Luka giggled, as Neru hit me a second time. Meiko stuck her hand in the glass of water and broke the flip-phone in half... and just dropped it right back in there. Stop laughing! That really hurts, you know!

"Come on! You were late too!"

In the meantime, we grouped Meiko-nee, Rin-sama, Luka-chan and myself to pick _her_ up.

_Why would she be at Fugikawa anyways? The newbies are usually in editing._

That question plagued my mind the next two hours. I was so deep in thought, I hardly noticed when Neru bitch-slapped me upside the head. Haku then laughed... with a passion.

When it was time, we drove in Luka-chan's car again. Everything was normal until Rin... started... singing...

"CAAAAAR~POOOOOOL~IIIIIIIIIING~~~"

"shut up"

"CAAAAAR~POOOOOL~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~~~~~~~"

"please just shut up"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

^.^

Weeeell, unlike the last building, this one had a bluey-green colour painted on it.

When we were evacuating the car, I was startled to see Gumi leap triumphantly out of the trunk.

"What?" she questioned as she dusted off her skirt. "(i could've died in there)"

Inside, there were many humans in a dark room. There was plethora of cameras and large lights. The humans were running wround in a crazed fashion. Everything was the same... except for one fraction of a corner which shone white. There posed the most beautiful girl. Her hair was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. It was dull, so much that it looked grey. But when the light hit it, it was the same colour as the building.

I bravely faught off a nosebleed as she did a final pose. Her legs apart, she placed one hand on her hip, another in a peace sign, and winked.

Gorgeous.

"Hey!" Gumi squeaked, exposing us.

The girl searched the room until her eyes met us. She waved in reply.

I have no idea what is wrong with Gumi. I mean, she's usually so... sooo... so serious, but she's acting so alive and happy and... her age.

"One more!" a photographer barked.

Finally, the girl stood straight and fell into a split. As she leaned back, I couldn't take it anymore.

I sneezed. Standing behind Gumi, blood shot behind her shoulder. I attempted to rub it away, but she turned to me.

"What-are-you-doing?"

"I, uh," *sniff sniff* "-er, am just so happy you decided to come along!" I hugged her from behind, avoiding the wet spot.

"Okay, I just-"

"And we're done!"

That being said, the girl scurried towards us.

Not knowing who to greet first, she blurted out the first words she thought.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kagamine Len-niisama! Watashi wa Basakiro Daro!"

I winced at the painful onslaught of very familiar words.

It was a dumb thing to spit out, but-

"Er, english?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~D~

"Er, english?" he requested oh-so desperately.

I immediately felt weighed down. They were already so used to the human world that they preferred English. _This better be all it's cracked up to be!_

"Um, I-I'm Daro," I answered, plastering a somewhat fake smile on my face.

What an interesting crowd. A girl with green hair specifically caught my attention as she sent me a victorious thumbs-up. What's that... on her shoulder...?

A girl with brown hair and an overflowing chest wrapped her arm around me. "Welcome to the team, Daro! It may take getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it." She grinned spontaneously, slightly scaring me.

Ooh! That must be Meiko-nee.

The two other girls koined the hug, leaving Len on his own. He stood there with his arm hanging out of his pocket, sniffling awkwardly.

I cocked my head to the side and batted my eyes. Classic. He watched for witnesses, then joined.

When the green-haired girl had approached, I noticed something on her shoulder again. It was red. Blood? I guess I'll never know.

Seeming to have read my mind, she said "I'm Gumi Megpoid, by the way."

I was surrounded by vocaloids. In the middle of the cavern (where I was) it was getting hot and sweaty. Huh. Sweat. Who knew? I felt my hand being opened and closed. Looking down, I saw a cream coloured stick covered in a soft, brown, melty mush.

"Pocky," a voice whispered.

Pocky? No. It can't be!

I couldn't tell if I was blushing or burning due to the rising heat.

I shoved it in my mouth. It was creamy, melty, and sweet. A dream come true.

Suddenly, I began shaking, twitching, and coughing. "Overheat!" cough cough "OVERHEAT!"

The group cleared. Though the twitching grew stronger, I felt better. Whar a relief. But, of course, _somebody_ had to throw a cup of cool water at my face. Now I had chills.

"Great move," a girl who mirrored him barked.

I shook my hands off. I couldn't help but turn to him and nod cruelly. Maybe too cruelly. Len's size shrank.

"Now that that's over," Meiko implied awkwardly. "Let's leave."

We all piled into one small car. It seems they weren't prepared for me.

"I'm squished!" Gumi-sama squealed. She was tightly squeezed between a petite blonde and the door.

Luka sighed heavily. "Well, Gumi! If you just asked, we could've taken a larger car!"

Gumi-sama grunted in reply.

After a short bit of silence. I heard Meiko, in the passenger seat, mutter a word. "Hentai*" She calmly handed me a purple jacket.

Noticing Len's gaze (ew my chest,) I gratefully recieved it. _Thank you_. I quickly put it on backwards.

I believe that the whole vehicle released a sigh. A sigh of relief, a sigh of discontent? I don't know, but it was something.

This was the day that changed my life.

We soon stopped in an empty lot. Meiko turned in her seat, breasts jiggling about.

"I'm going in. Does anyone need anything?"

"Bananas!" Len jumped in his seat. In that moment, many judgmental eyes layed on him.

"O-kay! Bananas for the banana-boy. Anything else?" she yelled.

They all shrugged.

"Oranges."

"Carrots."

"Tuna."

"Oookaaaay...? I'll be back," Meiko said, leaping out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

We all just sat there. Gumi and Rin seemed to be discussing something I didn't quite pick up on, Luka was checking herself out in the mirror with a pair of sunglasses, and Len simply gazed out the window.

Before I knew it, words were rolling off my tongue. "Ba. Ba-ba. Ba...na...na."

Len turned to me. "Huh?"

"Banananana... B-B-Banana," I muttered. "I think I know that word..."

* * *

A/N

Why do I keep emphasizing Meiko-nee's breastszszszsz? I don't know I just do. Don't just me... -_o I have a naifu. JK JK JK I love you guyyys.

*hentai - pervert... or animated p0rn. whatever you want. Meiko was either calling Len a perv or she could've just been watching Boku no Pico when she thought "Hey Daro might be cold" while Len just happens to be staring at her boobs. Whatever works for you peoples. OwO

.: Review~Favourite~Follow :.


End file.
